The Man With The Upside-Down Face
Character Synopsis The Man With The Upside Down Face 'is a mysterious entity from Henderson's mythos of otherworldly creatures. Almost everything about The Man is unknown, with it only be noted that The Man will appear after or at times even before tragedy occurs. He is suggested to be sadistic, enjoying human sufferring and causing bad fortune to unfold to those unlucky to come across his path. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 3-A Verse: 'Trevor Henderson Mythos '''Name: '''The Man With The Upside-Down Face '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''At least 110 Years Old (His first sightings were documented to happen in the 1910s) '''Classification: 'Patron of Saint of Small Tragedies and Bad Vibes 'Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Physicality is nothing but a joke to The Man and he creates physical vessels to interact with reality), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (His presence influences thought and can cause what initially was a peaceful resolution to break into violent fights, of which lead to death), Biological Manipulation (Any form of flesh will instantly rot the moment they come around The Man), Empathic Manipulation, Empowerment (Draws power from the concept of misery and his presence can cause it's influence to rapidly increase), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Air, Water and Lightning), Weather Manipulation (He's stated to be the sorce of natural disasters of all kinds), Perception Manipulation (The Man is unable to be properly perceived unless through photo and even then, that's if he reveals himself), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with immaterial beings and even ideas such as misery), Dimensional Travel (Monsters have the natural ability to travel between universes), Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping and Aura (Monsters have a natural aura that can cause one to have bad luck and even break reality on a local scale, all of which occur with just their presence). Resistance to Transmutation (Unaffected by The Earth, which can turns people into spirits and this even effects aliens) 'Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(Placed on the same scale of pain as Cartoon Cat, which implies that The Man With The Upside-Down Face is comparable to some degree. This would also make him superior to the likes of Long Horse, who's avatars can break space and physics infinitely while also having infinite mass and bodies) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to Long Horse and comparable to Cartoon Cat), with an '''Nigh-Omnipresent '''existence (The Man With The Upside-Down Face is present everywhere they is and will be tragedy, with it being as far as stated he ALWAYS knows when tradegy will occur and it's said he will always be there even before the accident even happens) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Superior in raw power and strength to Long Horse, whom of which infinite, constantly increasing mass and size) 'Striking Ability: High Universal '(Superior in raw power to Long Horse and was deemed so much of a threat, that creatures refused to enter it's personal mall. Can do more damage than Long Horse and is overall considered superior to the former) 'Durability: High Universe Level '(His durability should be comparable to AP; Has never shown to be hurt by anything in the series) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Monsters lack stamina and should be comparable to Siren Head in this field, whom of which can stand endlessely for days on end) 'Range: Planetary '(His influence extends across the entire planet, being the one who causes natural disasters and influences violence acrss the world). '''Multi-Universal '''with Dimension Travel 'Intelligence: Unknown '(His intelligence is above average, given he always knows whenever a tradegy will occur. However, this can just be a byproduct of his nature) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Extra Info: 'Blog about Trevor Henderson's Mythos Gallery ManUpsideDownHead3.png|The Man With The Upside-Down Face|link=https://twitter.com/slimyswampghost/status/1217697796465340416 ManUpsideDownHead5.png|More appearances of the man with the upside-down face. A New Year’s Eve party at an Air Force base in 1943 where a man was fatally injured, a car accident in 1948, and a disastrous train accident in 1951.|link=https://twitter.com/slimyswampghost/status/1216946809614012416 ManUpsideDownHead4.png|Man with an upside-down face seen in multiple photos throughout the 1910s to the 1960s, often seen among crowds gathered after car accidents and fires. He’s never seen at the scene, only after the fact.|link=Man with an upside-down face seen in multiple photos throughout the 1910s to the 1960s, often seen among crowds gathered after car accidents and fires. He’s never seen at the scene, only after the fact. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Trever Henderson Mythos Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Males Category:Psychopaths Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Benders Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 3